


but boy don't pull the trigger yet

by oneprotagonistshort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the farewell party in Rachel’s basement had been much more tame than the Trainwreck Extravaganza of 2011, it still somehow managed to shake up Blaine’s life a little. He didn't realize it at the time, but meeting Mason would rock his world more than any drunken shenanigans ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but boy don't pull the trigger yet

**Author's Note:**

> No one had written any Mason/Blaine yet so obviously I have to get some gratuitous porn in where I can. Most of this was written before Mason had any actual characterization so if he seems a little ooc it's probably because he is. Many thanks to anon for all the encouragement!

While the farewell party in Rachel’s basement had been much more tame than the Trainwreck Extravaganza of 2011, it still somehow managed to shake up Blaine’s life a little. The thing with Kurt was, well, a _thing,_ but in the end it had amounted to nothing but a breakup with Dave and a long talk and an awkward agreement that he and Kurt really weren’t the best fit after all.

Blaine didn’t realize it at the time, but the thing that would really shake things up was meeting Mason. They’d met already, technically, but last-minute rehearsals for elaborate musical numbers weren’t exactly the best place to get to know someone. At the party they’d found themselves sitting on the couch and chatting over the music, swapping notes on overbearing but well-meaning siblings and what it was like to perform at a young age, and lamenting Sue’s music ban at McKinley. Mason had said that he still didn’t quite feel comfortable talking music with anyone at school, and despite Blaine’s reassurances that Rachel and Kurt were totally trustworthy, they eventually exchanged numbers. 

Blaine had opened up a new text once or twice, but never actually sent anything. He wasn’t sure what lines it would be crossing with him being the rival glee club’s coach and all, and besides, sometimes people just exchanged numbers to be nice. He didn’t want to be the annoying oblivious guy who couldn’t tell when someone was just being polite, so he opted to say nothing.

When Mason texted him, “ _hey :-)_ ” a few days later, it was a relief. Blaine hadn’t realized how much he’d been hoping to hear from him, so he was quick to respond.

* * *

Somehow, that had led him here, where he was sitting on his couch with a high school senior and talking about show choir blogs like everything was totally normal and he wasn’t the rival glee club’s coach.

“This is weird, right?” he asked during an eventual lull in conversation. “Like, this should be weird, I’m practically a teacher to you.”

“It’s not that weird,” Mason shrugged, throwing his arm over the back of the couch and turning to face Blaine a little more directly. “I mean, now that the ban at McKinley has been lifted, I’m realizing how important music really is to me. You’d be a perfect mentor.”

“Mentor?” asked Blaine, blinking in surprise. “I’m not- Mason, I work for Dalton, I probably shouldn’t even be talking to you. Besides, my life is a mess. You don’t want to be taking my advice, trust me.”

He moved to stand up when Mason caught his wrist. “I don’t think you’re a mess,” he said, directing Blaine’s gaze back to him. “I mostly just think you’re kinda... cute.” The blush that spread across his face would be endearing if not for the mischievous look in his eyes.

“Mason,” Blaine warned, but he must have taken it as an invitation because before Blaine knew what was happening, Mason had crawled towards him on the couch and was practically in his lap. 

Blaine wasn’t sure what to make of this sudden development. He’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t briefly considered it, but that had been in a hypothetical context, like if they’d met at a different point in their lives or if things were different than they were now. He’d never considered the possibility that he might end up sprawled out underneath Mason in his own living room. “This is wrong,” he made one final attempt at protesting. 

“Then stop me,” Mason said, leaning in, and before he knew what he was doing Blaine was pulling him in further for a heated kiss. When their lips met the last over-tightened string of his resolve snapped, and he was content to just let it happen.

It was like Mason had been waiting, and maybe he had, so it didn’t take him long to get his hands up Blaine’s shirt. He pressed kisses down Blaine’s jaw, stopping at his collar to slip off his bow tie and undo the buttons at his throat. “Take this off,” he said, a little breathlessly, and Blaine complied, pulling his polo up and off. Mason sat up to give him room and followed suit with his own shirt, grinning down at Blaine like he wanted to take him apart. Blaine realized he wouldn’t really mind if he did.

“Are we doing this?” he asked. “Oh my god we’re totally doing this.”

“Yes we are,” said Mason, starting to work on the buttons of Blaine’s pants. He paused. “Unless you want to stop?”

“No,” said Blaine, a little too quickly. “Absolutely not.”

“Good,” said Mason, finishing his work on Blaine’s pants and pulling out his dick. He stroked it a few times, and Blaine moaned as he sank to his knees in front of the couch with an honest-to-god _wink._

“Can we at least take the rest of our clothes off?” Blaine asked, shifting enough so that his still-on pants weren’t completely in the way.

“Can’t wait,” Mason said, giving him one final heated glance before taking his cock in his mouth and _oh,_ Blaine could remember being that eager.

Not that he wasn’t eager now, Mason clearly knew what he was doing and was slowly rendering him speechless. “O-okay,” he stuttered out, and lost his use of the English language not long after that.

Blaine did still have the capacity to make noise though, moaning appreciatively as Mason worked him to full hardness. Mason took his time, like he was trying to catalogue every action that made Blaine twitch or thrust up just so he could repeat it. Again. And again.

It went on like that for what felt like forever to Blaine, with Mason slowly, almost carefully, winding him up and then backing off just to start all over again.

“You’re killing me, Mason,” he said, trying to loosen his hands from the death grip they had on his couch. 

Mason just pulled off his dick and grinned up at him, smoothing one hand up Blaine’s thigh while the other continued to stroke him slowly. 

“You want this to be good, right?” Mason asked, still grinning.

“It _is_ good,” Blaine said, and when Mason stopped stroking he groaned. “Yes, fine.”

Mason started pumping Blaine’s dick again and said, “Good, just follow my lead.”

“I’m pretty sure as the mentor I’m supposed to be doing the instructing,” Blaine tried to protest.

“Shh, you like this,” Mason said, and he wasn’t wrong. “How about I coach you for a little while?” He moved one of his hands to sprawl out over Blaine’s stomach and said, “Breathe.”

“This isn’t a warmup, Mason, this is-” he was cut off by Mason dipping his head down and wrapping his mouth back around Blaine’s cock.

Mason apparently did not mess around when it came to sucking dick, and before long Blaine was starting to lose the fight to keep his hips pinned to the couch. He’d managed to keep them from thrusting into Mason’s mouth so far, but he was so close…

Once again, Mason stopped. “Breathe,” he reminded Blaine, and Blaine took a few deep breaths. When he thought he was ready for more, he nodded.

Mason took him back in his mouth and second verse, same as the first, Mason stopped just as Blaine was getting close. “Breathe,” he reminded him, and Blaine took a few deep breaths, nodding when he thought he was ready.

“Excellent,” said Mason, who then went back to going down on Blaine like he was getting _paid_ for it. 

Blaine wasn’t sure how long it took, but before he could even really register the passage of time, he was thrusting up into Mason’s mouth, all bets off, and he tried to warn Mason, but Mason wasn’t having any of it.

He whined when Mason stopped again. “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“Just trust me,” said Mason, and his hand spread back out against Blaine’s stomach. “Inhale.” Blaine reluctantly complied, feeling his rib cage expand under Mason’s hand. “Good,” said Mason, and Blaine found himself blushing despite himself. “Now exhale.”

As Blaine felt the last of the air leave his lungs, Mason grinned at him and took his cock back in his mouth. “Oh god,” Blaine said, and he threw his head back against the couch. 

They’d been going at it for a while, so Blaine was floored almost immediately, he whimpered as his back arched and his toes curled in his socks. Mason hummed encouragingly and that was it, that was what did Blaine in.

He tried to stutter out some warning, settling for running his hands through Mason’s hair and pulling a little, but Mason _just kept going._ That was enough to have Blaine’s eyes rolling back into his head, choking out Mason’s name.

It took a little while for the ringing in his ears to quiet, and when he came back to attention he could feel Mason’s forehead resting against his thigh and could hear him gasping for breath as he quickly worked his hand over his own cock. 

“Come here,” Blaine said, pulling Mason up by his shoulders. He kissed him and wrapped his hand around Mason’s, matching his strokes. It didn’t take long for Mason to get the message, and the two of them jerked him off together until he finally came all over their joined hands.

Blaine reached for the box of tissues on the end table to clean them up with and they put themselves back together until they somehow ended up sitting on the couch with their feet up, Mason’s head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Soooooo…” Mason started, drawing out the syllable. “Does this mean you’re my mentor?”

Blaine laughed, a little startled by the question. “I think it’s safe to say that after that it would _definitely_ be morally questionable to take you under my wing.” He could practically hear Mason’s frown, so he continued. “But I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“Awesome,” Mason said, sitting up and kissing Blaine until they were both laughing and a little breathless.

“I think,” said Blaine as their laughter died down a little, “we should start by working on some breathing exercises.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” said Mason stoically, but his blush gave him away as he leaned in to kiss Blaine again.


End file.
